


A Loving Addition

by Specks_of_Love



Series: An Interspecies Romance [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Babies, Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Half Orc Half Human, Interspecies, Orc & Human, Pregnant, infant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is on edge as Peche's labor drags on, Olodagh especially. Half Human and Half Orc, so many things could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Addition

No battle he’d ever faced before today had riled his nerves quite like today had. He could hear the labored breathing, the screeches and feeble whines of his life-mate as she endured the pains of child labor. Time meant very little to him. Every agonized cry seemed to last eternities.

Humans should be able to bear half bred children, but still. Peche was just so tiny…

A sharp icy chill skittered up Olodagh’s spine as another wail pierced the air-.

Followed by another?

The orc sagged with relief alongside the rest of his family. Even Troska’s rigid posture relaxed a smige. Moments passed and all breathing stilled in anticipation. Finally, at long last, a healer left the small room Peche had been rushed into.

“Congratulations,” She offered a bright smile, “Your mate is inside with the child. Only one at a time for now.”

Olodagh shifted nervously, eager to see his wife and child. The healer chuckled knowingly and stepped aside, outstretching a welcome hand. “Well, get on now. Go see them.”

His nerves roaring in his chest, the orc hastily rushed past the healer into the dimly lit room. A small table lamp next to the bed providing a comfortable amount of light for the exhausted woman. Despite her matted hair, sweaty face, and exhausted expression, Peche still managed to retain some kind of serenity. Olodagh stopped at her bedside and took the hand-towel from the water basin.

“A-Ol-.” Peche’s voice cracked painfully, wrenching a cough from her lungs.

“Shh, hush...I know.” he murmured as he wrung out the cold towel and dabbed her forehead, a soft smile forming as Peche’s eyelids fluttered with relief.

“Ah,” She lifted her arms, holding out a bundle of blankets to the orc.

Olodagh went rigid, well aware of what his mate was holding out to him. Small sounds of distress emitted from the bundle as it wriggled around in Peche’s hold.

“She wants her papa.” Peche croaked, giving her love a wide grin.

Olodagh swallowed thickly, “Are you sure...wait, her? Girl? But-.” 

His mind was swirling until a new, though not unfamiliar, weight was set in his palms. Sure, he’d held his younger siblings when they were only infants. But this was acutely different...this was his child. Olodagh felt his heart pound as he pulled back the blanket.   
Fuzzy tufts of red hair, squinted yellow orange eyes, slightly tanned skin color...the beautiful baby girl in his hands finally seemed to take notice. Staring with both eyes now wide open, she regarded him with a curious stare. Olodagh swallowed, a nervous joy slowly blooming in place of his fears.

“A-ah, hello little one.”

The infant merely rolled her head to one side. 

“Sepako.”

Olodagh looked up at Peche. “What?”

“Her name...I liked, Sepako.”

Unable to form a coherent reply, Olodagh merely nodded his head and turned back to his daughter. Playfully, the new father softly growled at Sepako, receiving a light bap to the face and a distressed squirm to boot. Olodagh’s nerves reignited as the baby began to wail. 

“Olodagh…” Peche sighed and reached for her child. 

As quickly as safety permitted, Olodagh deposited the babe back in her mother's arms. “S-sorry! I didn't mean, I just...It’s a tradition…”

“To growl at your newborn child?”

Olodagh grumbled, “Most children growl right back. It's an Orc thing. I didn't know...I didn't consider-.”

“She's half human love, there'll be some shining differences. She's gonna be dealing with Orc and Human instincts warring with one another. Just keep that in mind.” 

“Y-yeah…” Olodagh swallowed. 

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“We did a good job.” Peche smiled brightly, squeezing her mate’s hand. 

Olodagh gave a weary -yet grateful- smile, “Yeah, we did.” He paused to wipe her forehead once more. “Get some rest. You'll feel better when you wake up.”

“But...Sepako.”

“She'll be with me. If nothing else, she'll be surrounded by a small army of fierce orcish uncles, aunts, grandmothers, and grandfathers to boot.”

The thought drew a chuckle from the weary woman. “Hah...okay, okay, thank you.”

“Hm...love you.”

“Love you more.” Peche grinned, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. 

Olodagh merely smirked, “Love you most.” Her paused to carefully remove his new child from her mother's arms, “You too…little one.”


End file.
